Misunderstood Eavesdropping
by SXR123
Summary: Cindy overhears Jimmy talking to Carl on the phone, what she hears doesn't sound good. Will Jimmy be able to convince Cindy he wasn't talking about her? and if it wasn't her, then who else! This is a oneshot, and my first submission, enjoy.


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN JIMMY NEUTRON DON'T ATTACK ME COPY RIGHT LAWS!

Wuzzup everyone, SXR123's the name and writing stories is my game. I love stories, one's that has drama, some that have romance (something MY life is lacking xP), and some that have terror! Humor (though that's not my strongest point… go figure, I love comedy!), friendship, hurt/comfort, and that's pretty much it! This is my first story here, and it's a… well I guess one-shot is what you all call it. I'm pretty sure that means just one story and no other chapters, if not then I'm sorry, like I said, kind of new… so anyway enough of this dribble, ON WITH THE STORY! *clap clap*

It's three years into the future, the gang's in middle school, all of them the same age, well except for sheen. Lately, Jimmy and Cindy have been hanging around each other more often, for the past week jimmy and Cindy have been constantly seeing each other. Not as girlfriend and boyfriend but as friends.

Day one:

Jimmy and Cindy were at retroland; jimmy had offered to take Cindy as the first day of their week long friendship began.

A surprise to both of them, they actually had fun! First they had gone on the bumper cars, then some rollercoasters. They went on some childish rides, just so they could cool down from the rollercoaster, and maybe to feel like a little kid again, you can never be too old to act young.

The day finished with them walking home together and parting ways at Cindy's house. They smiled at each other as they walked into their respective houses. The day seemed perfect

Day two:

Day two was just as fun as the first, they went to the candy bar, Sam set'em up with some purple flurp and they began to drink and talk to each other. They talked about their friends, about their past, and what they wanted to do with their lives.

Jimmy wanted to go to Harvard, Cindy on the other hand was unsure. She definitely wanted to go to college, but didn't know which one. They both decided it would be best to decide when the day comes so they continued to drink flurp and continue to talk about their friends.

Day three:

Day three wasn't as explorative, just them two at jimmy's lab; they were testing some of his new inventions, and playing with some old ones, like the hover board. They were laughing more than they had ever laughed with each other before! It was a solitary day where they had really gotten to know each other.

Day four:

Jimmy and Cindy spent a day at the beach, building sand castles, playing in the water; they were both positively sparking with excitement. Neither of them could remember a time where they were happier. Cindy splashed jimmy constantly until he finally chased her into the water.

Day five:

The day where the story takes place, Cindy was on her way to Jimmy's.

"Today's the day Cindy… you tell neutron how you feel about him… it's now or never…" Her hand reached for the knob, her hands trembling. She pulled back for a moment, but as soon as she was going to grasp the knob she heard jimmy talking on the phone. Normally she wouldn't eavesdrop but it sounded like he was talking about her.

She looked into his window and didn't see him in the room so she sneaked in quietly and listened while he was in the kitchen.

"Look, Carl I know, I know she used to be my friend… I know she's just gotten so clingy, I can't take it anymore, day after day she comes over… she's just gotten so annoying… yeah carl I know I used to like her… but that was back in grade school… I can't stand her anymore Carl, I might even put out a restraining order on her…

Cindy walked into the room, her eyes holding back tears; Jimmy was facing the other way. "Carl… I've made my choice… when she comes over today I'll tell her what I'm doing, there's no changing it. I'll talk to you later Carl, see you later." He hung up and turned around, Cindy was just standing there. "C-Cindy? A-are you ok?" Her eyes grew angry,

"J-Just shut up neutron!" She shouted and burst out of the house.

"Cindy! Cindy wait!" He ran out after her, opening and closing the door behind him. He heard her crying as she ran into her house, not bothering to close the door. "Cindy!" He ran up to the blocks leading to her door, breathing heavy. "Cindy what's wrong?" he slightly heaved, "Why're you crying?" He asked.

"Sh-Shut up neutron… just shut up…" She cried, hiding her face. _Had he really meant what he said to Carl? Did he really hate her?_

"Cindy, wh-Why're you crying? Look if I did something then I'm so-" He was suddenly cut off by her.

"Just save it Neutron! Just stop it!" She was shouting louder than ever, looking at him with hatred in her eyes. "Why… why do you hate me?" she asked, "What is it that I did to you… over this past week made you suddenly decide to hate me?" she sniffled, rubbing her nose. "I thought you were having fun! I thought we were finally getting along, that you and I were become close friends like you are with Carl and sheen!" Her eyes were red, she tried to wipe them as best she could, but more tears replaced the ones that were wiped away.

Jimmy stared at her, "But Cindy I-"

"No! I said to shut up! I thought you and I were finally going to be close friends, but I see you were just lying! Just like everyone else! You hate me and you always will!"

"Cindy you don't understand—"

"I understand perfectly you jerk! You hate me! And… and I hate you! So just… shut up! Don't lie to me anymore! The truth, right here… Right now! Say what you have to say because afterwards, you and I are back to hating each other!" Cindy was holding her tears back, she didn't want to cry anymore in front of the person she refuses to care about anymore.

Jimmy sighed, "You want the truth? The real truth?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Out with it nerdtron! Then you can go back to telling Carl how much you hate me! How I'm so annoying and you're going to put a restraining order one me! How I'm so cling—"

"Cindy you don't understand! I wasn't talking about you!" He said cutting her off.

She was silenced, "W-What?"

"None of that was about you… It was about betty…" He sighed.

"Q-Quinlan?" She shouted.

He nodded, "But I never even saw you with her! All week! You told carl she had been coming over all week!" She shouted, "How is it about Betty Quinlan if you hadn't seen her all week?" She shouted, angry again suspecting him of lying.

"She came over after you left, about an hour really… everyday she'd wait an hour after you left and be at my door. I always told her no but she always manages to sneak herself in, sometimes saying she wants to borrow something or if she just wants to hang… I try and get her to leave but she never listens…" He explains to her.

She watched him, "the truth is Cindy… Everything I said about Betty I feel the exact opposite about you… I called her annoying, I'd call you soothing… I told Carl that I couldn't stand her… but I can't stand to be away from you…" He walked up to her slowly, her eyes twinkling, she was going to cry, but not of sadness.

"The truth is Cindy… The truth I've wanted to say to you ever since grade school… Is that I love you…" Her emerald colored eyes sparkled with tears, "I love you more than anything in the world Cindy… I don't think I could imagine myself without you next to me… You're so nice… when you want to be. Your face is so beautiful," He ran his hand through her beach colored sand hair. "I love you Cindy… and nothing in this universe will ever change that… Ever…"

He lightly held her face, tilting it up and kissing her ever so gently. It felt as if dozens and dozens of fireworks were going off in their heads, it felt as if they lay in a bed made of the softest feathers and they were just lying there, side by side.

He pulled away, looking into her now crying eyes, she pulled away and rubbed the tears away, she sniffled. "S-Stupid neutron… You're making me cry…" She rubbed the tears away that were soon replaced with new ones. "My face is probably a mess…" She looked at him.

"You look beautiful Cindy… and you always will…" He kissed her again; she wrapped her arms around him slowly, taking in the kiss completely. "I love you to Jimmy… I've always loved you… Always…" She said silently.

And that's the end of that… I hope you enjoyed my mushy writings, been waiting two day's to put that up… I hope they were in character I have a problem with doing that… criticism is welcome!


End file.
